No te Vayas
by lauriitta01
Summary: —No me importa si no me amas. —Soltó ella— Yo realmente no te pido nada, ni que me correspondas, ni que me mires con amor, ni que me abraces, solo no te vayas.


a(501-999)

Pareja: Naruto-Hinata

Anotacion: Esta historia esta inspirada en la cancion de Ricardo Montaner "No te Vayas"

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto

El frio que anunciaba la llegada del invierno era poco comparable al frio que estaba sintiendo Hinata en su interior. En ese momento se encontraba rodeada de la oscuridad que reinaba en su sala, sentada en aquel raído sofá de color amarillo que fue testigo de momentos de risa y diversión junto a su mejor amigo y compañero de apartamento, Naruto. Quien también era la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

Ella había decidido que no valía la pena arriesgar aquella relación de amistad que tenían solo por confesarle los fervientes sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él. Aquel amor anhelante que sentía y la arrebatadora ternura que él le inspiraba.

Sin embargo de nada había servido ocultarlos, él se había enterado de lo que ella sentía, ya que nada más explicaba la urgencia con la que había tomado la decisión de irse.  
Él se mudaría. Se alejaría. Y la dejaría sola.

Cuando le escuchó pronunciar aquellas palabras su corazón se rompió en pedazos, pero lo que terminó de derrumbarla fue percatarse de que el no pudo mirarla a la cara en ningún momento mientras le anunciaba su partida, como si no quisiera verla, como si sus sentimientos le resultaran ofensivos. El mero recuerdo de aquello le causaba una punzada de dolor en su alma.

Y mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, Hinata se puso de pie y se estremeció ante la sensación helada del suelo, pero fue peor la fría sensación de abandono que sentía; a paso pesaroso se dirigió al balcón de su apartamento y dirigió sus ojos hacia la luna en busca de una respuesta, sin embargo una sensación de inquietud de que era observada la hizo bajar la mirada hacía la calle y con sorpresa descubrió que un par de ojos azul cielo la miraban con tristeza.

Allí estaba él, Naruto, mirándola como si quisiera darle un último adiós.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, un intento de sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico para luego gesticular aquellas palabras que removieron todo dentro de ella, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

—"Te extrañaré, Hinata"

No supo en que momento comenzó a correr, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba pisando el frio manto de nieve con el que el invierno había cubierto el exterior.  
Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que lograr arreglar las cosas para que todo volviera a ser como antes.  
Con las sonrisas, los momentos de alegría, la complicidad.  
Así que corrió sin importarle que sus pies se lastimaran. Corrió y corrió hasta que por fin pudo ver la silueta de aquel que se había adueñado de su corazón y sin más, aquel gritó desgarrado salió de ella.

—¡No te vayas!

Ella pudo ver como el se detuvo en seco y como si no pudiera asimilar que ese grito provenía de ella, comenzó a voltearse lentamente, para luego mirarla con pasmo.

—¿Hinata, que estás haciendo? —Le preguntó el rubio con incredulidad.

Sin responderle ella acortó la distancia entre ellos para volver a repetir aquellas palabras pero esta vez casi en un murmullo roto.

—No te vayas, Naruto.

Él solo cerró los ojos como si no pudiera soportar aquello, lo que ocasionó que la desesperación en ella aumentara.

—No me importa si no me amas. —Soltó ella de golpe ante un sorprendido Naruto frente a esa revelación— Yo realmente no te pido nada, ni que me correspondas, ni que me mires con amor, ni que me abraces, solo no te vayas….¡No me dejes!

Luego de esas palabras el silencio reinó entre ellos, tanto que casi se podía escuchar el sonido de los copos de nieve al caer, y ella solo deseaba que él dijera algo. Cualquier cosa era mejor a ese silencio gélido.

—¿De que estás hablando Hinata? —Dijo Naruto, y ella se sintió morir, sin embargo él continuó— ¿Qué no te amo? ¿Qué no te correspondo?, Dios, que idiota he sido.

Ella no sabía que estaba pasando, pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando se vio rodeada por aquellos brazos en los que siempre anhelo estar.

—Me iba porque no podía seguir conteniéndome —Murmuró él, apretándola aún más— Soñaba con besarte, deseaba abrazarte y deliraba por tu sonrisa.

Que idiotas habían sido los dos, estuvieron a punto de separarse a causa de unos sentimientos que incitaba a unirlos.

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, fundida en aquel anhelado abrazo y con los pies helados, mientras una danza de copos de nieve los rodeaba, Hinata pensó que nunca había tenido un invierno mas cálido.


End file.
